


Shock Therapy

by f0rcryin0utl0ud



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, First Time, Humor, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rcryin0utl0ud/pseuds/f0rcryin0utl0ud
Summary: "It's like shock therapy!"
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Shock Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old SGA story I never got around to posting. It is unbeta'ed.

Now that the constant threat of a painful death was no longer looming over their heads, McKay was glad to finally be able to take a few hours to catch up on what he was there for. He wasn't there, despite what he'd been doing for almost a year, to be a soldier. He was a scientist--one who had jumped at the chance to come to Atlantis to discover the secrets the city held. They'd been here almost a year and they had barely explored half the city.

This section of Atlantis was one that hadn't yet been explored and though he knew they weren't supposed to go off to these sections alone he also knew that after the Wraith attack a very thorough search of the city was carried out to ensure there were no Wraith hiding out in the abandoned sections. So in Rodney McKay's mind what he was about to do was perfectly safe--and more importantly, it meant he would get some time alone for once without someone asking for his expertise.

Despite knowing he was possibly the smartest man in the city, despite knowing how important he was to the expedition he couldn't help but get tired of it all once in a while. There was no such thing as escaping to a McDonald's for a cheeseburger and fries in the Pegasus Galaxy. God, he'd kill for a cheeseburger, fries and a chocolate milkshake right about now.

The city still held many secrets--like the room he was in. He had no idea what purpose the Ancients had used it for but he was happily going to spend the next few hours trying to discover just that. Sliding under the control console he began to hum happily to himself as he pulled crystals and wires out of the panels before him.

_______________

Sheppard wasn't worried at all. So he hadn't found McKay yet--not in his lab, not in his quarters, not in the mess--it didn't mean anything. McKay wasn't in trouble. Even as he kept telling himself just that, Sheppard knew better--McKay always managed to get himself into trouble and John always ended up being the one to get his ass out of it.

Jogging to the control room he had the technician pull up a map of the city and all life signs. There was no point trying to contact McKay on the comm.; when he had gone to McKay's quarters he'd found the man's radio sitting on his desk. Looking closely at the screen in front of him he saw one lone blue dot in the North section of the city--a section that hadn't been cleared yet. 'Damn that man!' Sheppard thought as he thanked the tech and headed for the North tower.

Entering the room John tried not to panic at the sight of Rodney buried under wires and crystals, unmoving, his legs the only part of his body visible. He fell beside McKay, a shout of surprise escaping his lips as Rodney jerked under his touch, a muttered expletive followed by a shower of sparks. Grabbing Rodney's ankle he yanked the man from under the control console. "Are you alright?"

"What the hell are you doing?! You almost gave me a heart attack--you do not sneak up on a person like that!"

"What the hell are you doing here without your comm.!?" John yelled, feeling defensive.

Rodney got to his feet, dusting himself off, "Could it be because I didn't want to be disturbed?"

"You almost electrocuted yourself! You would have had no way to call for help, you could have died!" John felt an overwhelming protectiveness suffocating him--what was it about this man that brought out such...uncomfortable feelings in him?

"Stop being so melodramatic--it was a couple sparks, nothing more--and there wouldn't have been any sparks at all if you hadn't scared the shit out of me causing me to accidentally touch two crystals together." Rodney reasoned as he lowered himself back to the floor searching through the mess of crystals and wire. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I-you're not supposed to be here--this section hasn't been cleared yet," John evaded.

"Well as you can see it's perfectly safe--now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to work." Rodney said dismissively, not looking at the man behind him.

John rolled his eyes as he walked towards a crouched McKay, "Gather your gadgets McKay--you don't get to play in this section until it's been officially cleared."

"Major--"

"Ah! Don't even start with me--if Elizabeth knew you were traipsing around in the unexplored sections of Atlantis your ass would be grass."

Rodney turned with an amused smirk on his face, "My ass would be grass?"

"Shut up, McKay--just get your stuff together--NOW!" John turned towards the door, pausing for a moment. He could have sworn he saw some weird shimmering on the wall--"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"I just saw something."

"Okaay," Rodney drawled a note of skepticism in his voice.

"I saw something." John insisted, glaring at Rodney.

"Of course you did." Rodney stood and walked towards the door, giving John a sympathetic 'you're-losing-it' look. 

John growled, following behind Rodney. He grunted in surprise as Rodney bounced back against him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I--something hit me."

"Something hit you?" John asked a smirk on his face.

"Don't look at me like that!" Rodney snapped as he reached a hand out towards the door yanking it back in surprise as a wall of energy sparked to life.

"What did you do?!" John demanded accusingly.

"I didn't do anything!" The wall of energy shimmered and moved closer. "Shit--that's not good."

"Ya think?" John snapped, watching in horror as the wall moved again. He turned walking towards the other side of the room stopping short when he realized the force field encompassed the whole room. They were effectively trapped in a box of energy. "Uh oh."

"Ow!"

"What?" John spun on his heel looking at McKay holding his hand to his chest. "What happened?"

"It--hurts! It's giving off a low grade...zap."

"Zap?" Rodney just glared. "Okay, okay--so, you touched something you shouldn't have, caused this field thing to pop up--we're trapped, and can't actually get to the control panel anymore--that about sum it up?"

Rodney bristled, "I didn't do this!"

"I didn't say you did it on purpose," John replied, overly reasonable.

"At all! Purpose or otherwise!" Rodney all but screamed, suddenly feeling a little claustrophobic. Gasping as the wall shimmered again, brushing against his arm. They moved closer to each other and further away from the walls. "We're going to die!"

"Oh now whose being melodramatic--I'll just call the control room and have someone come get us out." John tapped his comm. link, frowning when all he heard was static.

Rodney rolled his eyes, "I really don't think your radio signal is going to get through this--the energy will interfere with the transmission. We're on our own Major."

"Then DO something!" John all but growled, gasping as the wall moved again. He felt a sting on his ass jumping closer to Rodney, "Ow! Jesus!"

Rodney tried not to smirk as John's hand absently rubbed his ass where he had just gotten zapped. "Told you it hurt."

It didn't take long for the walls to move so close that John and Rodney were forced to stand face to face, pressed against each other. It was about the moment that John had said 'Bite me' that Rodney realized the walls were responding to their voices, or more precisely the tone of voice they were using. "It's like shock therapy!"

"What?"

"Behavior modification, Major--the ancients must have used this room to help deter any unwanted...attitude."

"Wonderful," John replied trying really hard not to think about the fact that he could feel Rodney's warm breath on his neck when he spoke.

As Rodney continued to ramble on about the implications, the applications and everything else he could to distract himself from the way John was almost panting against the side of his neck, he felt John tense. "McKay," he spoke through gritted teeth, "tell me you know how to get us out of here."

"Oh yes, Major--I've known all along but have been keeping it a secret because I enjoy enclosed spaces so much," Rodney snapped, gritting his teeth as the wall moved once more. They were now chest to chest and groin to groin--Rodney took in a shaky breath, willing his body not to react.

John shivered as Rodney blew his breath out slowly tickling his neck something that his body seemed to really like. He shut his eyes tightly; jaw clenching as his curled his fingers into fists his whole body in a 'ready-to-fight' stance. Then Rodney moved. John gasped, his hands shooting to the man's arms gripping them tightly. "McKay--Don't.move." 

"Sorry, sorry," his voice strained.

They stood motionless, John's hands not leaving Rodney's arms each man taking shallow breaths. John couldn't believe how much the fates hated him. He'd managed to control himself for the last three months, ignoring the feelings McKay stirred in him, ignored the way his body reacted whenever the man was around, and now here he was pressed firmly against him. All he wanted to do was slide his hands lower, slip his fingers underneath McKay's tight blue shirt and feel his soft, hot skin against his fingertips.

Rodney didn't believe in God or in fate or destiny or anything as improvable as faith--but standing here, pressed against John, fighting the urge to touch him and knowing he couldn't--suddenly Rodney believed in hell. Ironic how his hell was exactly what he wanted only he couldn't actually have it--it was like dangling a carrot in front of a starving rabbit. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to touch, caress John--to draw the man into his embrace and never let go, but the genius in him, that logical part of his brain told him what he knew was the truth--John would kill him. At the very least he'd get pissed off and then this little invisible box they were in would shrink again and they'd be dead. He ignored the voice that whispered 'what a way to go'--at least he'd have gotten the chance to touch, to kiss, to feel John. Sounded reasonable enough, but Rodney wasn't quite that masochistic--at least not yet.

"Anything?" John whispered.

"Wha--?" Rodney's mind was still battling images of his fingers sliding into the front of John's pants.

"Ideas--on how to get out of here."

"Sorry--I've got nothing," Rodney panted, feeling a tingling sensation through his whole body. "Shit."

"What?"

"Nothing--uh...look, whatever happens--" he tried to step back, not wanting John to see, or rather feel his growing appreciation of their situation. The zap wasn't as painful this time, but still caused him to jump pushing against John, no doubts in his mind that John knew exactly what was on his mind at the moment--and it wasn't ways to get them out of this.

John groaned at the contact, his heart beating faster as he realized that Rodney McKay had a hard on--for a second he didn't know what to do--should he pretend it was nothing or...

He grabbed Rodney by the back of the neck pulling him in and pressing his lips against McKay's partially opened mouth. Rodney's arms wrapped around him, trying to pull him even closer, his tongue gliding over John's bottom lip before plunging possessively inside tangling around John's own. John's fingers found the hem of Rodney's shirt pushing it roughly up. He plastered his hands flat against Rodney's back, reveling in the heat, in the soft moans his touch elicited.

Rodney's fingers curled in John's hair, his grip tightening as he slid a knee between John's legs. This would be so much better if they had something he could pin John against, or better yet if they were lying down. He ground against John's hip as images of John, naked, pinned to his bed by his body swirled through his head. His free hand grabbed John's ass, pressing the man into his own thigh, the whimper that escaped John's mouth spurring him to thrust harder against the man.

Rodney pulled back needing air, John's lust darkened eyes making him shiver with desire. He slid to his knees, fingers fumbling with John's belt and zipper. John moaned when Rodney touched him, gasped when Rodney's breath ghosted over his skin, fingers digging into Rodney's shoulders when his tongue flicked against the head of John's cock. 

He gripped John's hips as he slowly slid his mouth over his erection, humming deep in his throat as John twitched in his mouth, grinning as John whispered his name over and over. Sliding a hand between John's legs he felt him shudder when he slowly slid a finger inside him. When he slid the second finger inside he pressed firmly against the spot he knew would drive John over the edge. Rodney swallowed quickly, his fingers feeling John riding the final waves of orgasm.

When John fell to the floor panting, pushing Rodney down onto his back neither man noticed that the energy field was gone. He tore at Rodney's clothes, his mouth alternating between sucking and biting Rodney's nipples all the while divesting Rodney of his pants. When he trailed soft, wet kisses down Rodney's chest he grinned as Rodney gasped and moaned, writhing beneath him. He took Rodney in as he arched off the floor and deeper into John's mouth. The feeling of it, knowing he was responsible for the noises Rodney was making, the way his body was responding, was intoxicating and he felt himself hardening again at the power of it.

Who knew Rodney was so damn strong was John's first thought when McKay had pulled him up and rolled so he was now pinned under Rodney's body, his hands pulling John's pants off. Rodney growled against John's neck, his fingers once again slipping between them. The burn was there, but still so fucking good that John gasped and pushed himself further onto Rodney's fingers. Soon Rodney's fingers disappeared and he felt the man's rock hard erection pressing against him. John's own saliva had Rodney slick and he slid easily into John, stopping every couple of inches giving John the chance to stretch around him. It was killing him. He tried to push down, to impale himself onto Rodney but felt strong hands holding him still. "Don't," Rodney panted pushing in a little farther.

"God Dammit, Rodney," John gasped, "Fucking tease!" John felt Rodney grinning against his neck as he began to suck slowly, his teeth grazing John's skin. 

He gasped when Rodney pushed his tongue into his mouth while thrusting deep inside him at the same time. Rodney was fucking his mouth with his tongue and his ass..."Oh god!" he moaned against Rodney's lips as he felt him slide slowly out almost all the way before thrusting into him again--Rodney really was a fucking genius. "Rodney," he panted, "faster." He could barely speak, the words coming out as harsh begging. He wrapped his legs around Rodney's waist lifting his hips off the floor to give him a better angle to thrust. 

One of Rodney's hands wrapped around his back supporting some of John's weight as the other curled around his dick stroking him in time with his thrusts. John had a hand on Rodney's shoulder, fingers digging in with each thrust. He wrapped his own hand around Rodney's, speeding the man's ministrations until he was coming, screaming Rodney's name. 

John's muscles tightened as he climaxed and the pressure was too much for Rodney as with a final thrust he came, gasping, "Oh God John!" Collapsing on top of John he placed a gentle kiss to his lover’s shoulder. Wandering off to an unexplored section of the city had been the best idea he'd ever had. Sliding out of John's body, bending to capture John's lips in another kiss he was already making plans for his next expedition--this time though he'd definitely be taking John along with him. After all he thought with a grin...it was dangerous exploring the city alone.


End file.
